Imagination Story (DO NOT READ) (no real name yet)
by Mason Shadow
Summary: This story is just only on here so I can share it with my friends or teachers (as this is part of an assignment) so there is no need to read. This story I made purely in my head (other than some ideas/stuff) and is more like a dream than a story so most things go my way even if they wouldn't normally. This is here because it takes ideas/stuff from portal and visits other games.
1. Chapter 1

This is the edited first chapter. Sorry for it being short and any miss spelling. Thanks for reading!  
- Mason Shadow

I walked into my room, flipping the light switch and walked in as the light was warming up. I knew how my room went so I could walk in and out without walking into things easy but right as the light turned on, my foot hit something hard, stopping it in its track, causing me to fall on the unknown object. Once I pushed myself back up, I looked to see what caused me to fall. It was a large box that looked to be made of metal or something. I then looked for more detail on it. There was a tag on it, saying "To Mason" along with a logo and a company name that was smudged and unreadable after it must have gotten wet. I saw a lid on the top that I could open. Doing so, revealed a few unknown objects. I started to take them out. The first thing I took out was a piece of what looked like metal. The next thing I took out looked like a bar of gold. Shocked and confused, I examined the bar as it emits a faint glow. In the center of it, was someone boxing a kangaroo, the other thing that was keeping me from believing it was just a bar of gold. With my jaw dropped, I put it down softly next to the piece of metal. The next thing I found was a round flat device, having the appearance of a high-tech device so being just as careful, I set down the unknown piece of technology. Taking one last look into the empty crate, I found a note and a small box. I carefully peeled the taped note from the crate. Hoping it would explain some stuff, I began reading it.

"Hello Mason, We have sent you this material that will help you in the long run and help you follow your dreams. But note, you must listen to the steps this note says to do, if not, the outcome will not be pretty. We know most of your dreams/plans so at some points we will not just flat out say something but hint toward it instead. Now it is time to follow the steps but be warned, most of these steps take time (as in a long time like years) to complete so do not go on, read on, or anything till you are told to do so. Thank you"

Being excited, I started reading the steps.

"Step 1: use the Australium bar you got and follow these instructions" After following those steps, I read on.

"Step 2: Wait. You must wait until you are out of school and have your own place. Money will be provided when it is the time. Please lock this note and everything that was sent in a safe until it's time.

PS. you can take the needles or the pills (try the pills first but if you have trouble, try the needles) and give them to max and squeaky"

With my jaw dropped, I put the box on my bed and put the note back in box along with everything else. I then looked for a place to put it as the safe we had wasn't big enough until I had an idea. The note said to put it in a safe which could be a safe place where no one would find it. With an evil grin, I took the box and went outside. I went into the backyard and found an empty area. After setting the box down, I walked over to the garage and grabbed a shovel. I walked back and started digging. After a half an hour of digging, the hole was deep enough to put the box in. I slowly put the box and covered it back up, putting on of those sheets of fake grass over it. I walked back inside and got on my computer, about to tell my friends on Skype what just happened till I paused.

'They said to put it in a safe for a reason.' I thought 'Maybe they want this to just be a secret between us'

I moved by hand up a bit and pushed down.  
I held the button till the message was removed and then closed my computer and sat there, wondering what was going to happen after my wait.


	2. Editing Updates (Updated: March 26)

(sorry for the delay on the updates, the first copy of this got messed up (damn school internet) so I had to rewrite it and with little time, never filled in the info. I checked on it today to post another update to see I never changed it .-. Sorry)

I am rewriting most of my chapters so sorry for the wait but it should be worth it :3  
I also have school work (other than this one) that I need to do and like I said this is kind of school work and I really have issues about doing school work at home  
Thanks for reading so far. You can follow the story so you will know when the edited version is up.  
Here is the status of each chapters:

Chapter 1

* * *

- Posted

Chapter 2

* * *

- work in progress version posted (just so people can see where I am)  
- Haven't worked on it really at all... spring break is coming up so I may have some time to work on it. I also get to work on it on wednesdays but in the morning where I'm not as fast.

Chapter 3

* * *

- have ideas organized but can't start writing till I get chapter 2 mostly done cause I don't know where I am going to end it with chapter 2.

Chapter 4

* * *

- May have ideas organized but unsure due to the chapter 3 issus

Chapter 5

* * *

- Same as above, all depends on where I end in chapter 2 and then in chapter 3 and then in chapter 4.  
- I may make a new story about an idea I have or post it here just under a different name. Im still working out some of it so the ideas aren't all organized but they are getting there. (I have much more time to think than to type a few words and go to google to find how to spell a word and repeat till it is done .-.)


	3. Chapter 2 (WIP)

I heard a fait beeping noise as I slept, unsure or uncaring of what it was. Slowly but surely, It got louder until my eyes started to open. I looked over at the clock to see it was only 7:00 AM. "must have forgotten to change it from last night." I said as I layed back down to fall back asleep. As I was trying to fall back asleep, I thought of whats happening today. Not being able to think of anything, I thought of everything that happened yesterday that may be important. 'Went to graduation, went to the party, came home, set alarm for…..' but my thoughts were interrupted as I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser, quickly getting dressed enough to be able to go outside. I ran into the living room, passing my cat sleeping on couch as his head quickly shot up and gave a quiet meow to me as I grabbed my phone and started putting my shoes on. I got into my car and started driving (maybe a little too fast) to my parents' house. As I pulled up, I started smiling, thinking of everything that has happened in this house. I went into the garage and looked for a shovel. Once I found one, I went out into the backyard and started looking for it. After a few minutes of searching, I found it. I started shoveling. When I finished, I saw it. Grinning like a maniac, I picked up the box and took it to my car, filling up the hole and covering it once again with one of those sheets of fake grass. I walked back to the car, looking back at my old home, temped on saying hi, but they would most likely be asleep, so I got in my car and drove home.

I pulled into my driveway and turn off the car a little upset about not being at my old home; with my family until I remembed why I went there, causing me to, before the car even stopped fully, jump out and run inside. Running up to my room, my heart pounding against my chest with the anticipation and excitement of finally being able to continue the long awaited steps from the note I received so long ago. I went into the room and began almost the same thing I did 5 years ago. I sat down with the box slowly and began to carefully take out each of its contents to reveal the note. Picking it up, I began to read.

_'Step 3: Take the H.S.P.D.D, turn it on, and scroll right till you find something labeled with "ID 205125" and press deliver. '_

Unsure what the "H.S.P.D.D" was, I had to take a guess it had to be the only thing I didn't know what it was yet, the flat round device. I picked the device up and placed it in the middle of the room and turned it on. A holographic screen popped up, releasing a fait blue glow that filled the dark room. After a simple boot-up animation, a keypad appeared on the screen. I slowly moved my hand toward the transparent keypad, unsure how it would work. As my hands got closer, I started to feel the fait heat from the light roll onto my hand. My hand touched it. my hand went right through it, giving me the scary feeling as if I just touched a ghost, so real yet so not. I pulled my hand out as fast as I could, trying to get rid of the feeling. As I was shaking my hand to get the numbness to go away, the light that filled the room changed, caused me and my cat to flinted to the new device so see a message appear at the bottom.  
"Hard Light Mode Activated" A voice said, causing me to jump. I focused my attention on the screen as it began to glow a darker shade of blue but still projected the same amount of light. I sat there for a few minutes, still not daring to touch it for the last time yet wanting to. I soon realized that "Hard Light Mode" meant the light was now hard, like a surface. I planned on just moving real fast to get away from the fear but right as my hand was about to touch it, my hand stopped.

"If you rubbed your cheek on one, it would be like standing outside with the sun shining on your face. It would also set your hair on fire, so don't actually do it."

'If I touch this, will it burn me? I mean, it is light which can be hot, if you condense it, wouldn't get hotter?' I thought 'Yea, but what kind of person would make a touchscreen made of light that burns you when you touch it?' my brain responded as my hand hit the first button, to reveal that the light was like a piece of glass yet still had the hint of heat. After typing it in, the light turned off. After waiting a few seconds in mostly darkness, a bright light filled the room, revealing a line of 3D objects with names under them.  
"ID 205125, ID 205125" I muttered to remind myself as I scrolled though the device. It worked much like a touch screen like pulling and dragging the list. As I was scrolling, I saw many objects that looked really cool, some just being blueprint –like and prototypes while others were stuff you wouldn't use often like a blanket or a bucket. After a bit, I saw something that really caught my attention. It was a drivce with 2 door-sized tubes with a computer-like thing in the middle with a touch screen on it. I tapped it, releving even more info. A name at the top read "classified" much to my dismay but right below was something I was looking for... "ID 205125…" I read to myself.  
The image was more zoomed in on the device and to my knowledge, it didn't say how big it was, so knowing enough about technology that double tapping most likely zooms or unzooms. Doing so, cause the device to expand. It grew to a size that looked a bit larger than a human till it stopped, cause me to believe that was the size.  
"Sweet" I said as I pushed the deliver button. At first, nothing happened.  
All of a sudden, 4 small T's came out from the top of the device and started hovering over it. Again just to make me to jump, it paused for a second, only to create a large black portal between the flying T's moments later. I looked at the portal.  
"That's not large enough for the thing" I said under my breath as I started moving towards the T's and grabbed on.


End file.
